No More Broken Promises
by blue-buggy
Summary: (Song fic)Kikyo can't stand the sight of InuYasha and Kagome. On one cold and rainy night, she decides to do something about it.


Well, if any of you are a big Lord of the Rings fan, I'm sure you've heard Gollum's Song. It's soooo sad and haunting, but, yet, it's really beautiful. Anyways, I heard this I thought of Kikyo and her love for InuYasha. Well, that's really it, so I hope you enjoy this. By the way, it's my first song fic, so please be nice and review.

Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha, but that would be totally cool if I did!

I do not own Gollum's Song. It belong to Howard Shore (Music)

Fran Walsh (Lyrics), and preformed by Emiliana Torrini. (I think that's how you spell her name.)

0

_Where once was light _

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say- goodbye_

_Don't say- I didn't try…_

Fog gathered at the bottoms of the trees. The forest was a glow in a haunting and ghostly way. A brisk and frigid breeze seeped through its ways in and out between the old and decaying trees. Dark clouds gathered in the skies and it became apparent that it was going to rain. The villagers of the towns ran inside their huts to cut themselves form the cold and rain. All, where inside except for a young priestess with pale white skin. Her red and white kimono flowed behind her as she walked.

Kikyo's chocolate eyes narrowed when she saw InuYasha and her half wit of a reincarnation, Kagome, together. They where on their usual spot on the hill, looking over the village, which looked like stars on in the dark skies. InuYasha had taken off his fire-rat jacket and given it to Kagome, whose skin was being to turn white from the cold weather. She shivered and snuggled closer to her love. He bent down closer to her and embraced her to get her warmer. He nuzzled her neck and smelt her sweet scent.

"Kagome," He whispered, kissing her neck affectionately. "Whatever happens to use, remember, I will always love you and protect you."

Kagome nodded and looked up at him and glazed into his stunning golden yellow eyes. "InuYasha," She breathed, moving closer toward his lips. "I love you."

Kikyo turned her back on the kissing couple. Crystal tears began to form in her eyes. 'How could he do this to me?' Her mind screamed. She slammed her fist onto a tree to relieve her angry. It did nothing. Her heart was aching from the betrayal and the pain.

Lighting cracked and thunder boomed and falling tears from heaven fell onto the ground. Some landed on Kikyo's face. The rain drops collided with her tears.

_These tears I cry _

_Are falling rain_

_For all the lies _

_You told me_

_The hurt, the blame!_

_And we will weep _

_To be so alone_

_We are lost!_

_We can never go home_

"He has betrayed me," she softly whispered to herself, tears falling faster down her cheeks. The wind was picking up and blew her out of her ponytail and into her face. She looked toward the couple to see that the rain had been too much for them, they were setting down the hill to go join their friends in the warmth.

"He has forgotten his promise." And out of her fury, Kikyo grabbed her bow and journey out of the shadows of the damp forest. "He won't forget, I'll make sure of that." A sinister grin took over her face. Rage began to taken over the sorrow of her heart.

_So in the end_

_I will be- what I may be_

_No loyal friend_

_Was ever there for me_

_Now I say- goodbye_

_I say- you didn't try…_

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU."

The rain fell faster and wind began to blow faster. A luminous glow surrounded Kikyo. She looked like a creature from Hell. Her mike power was being fueled with her sorrow and rage.

Kagome and InuYasha looked up the hillside in horror.

"InuYasha." Cried Kagome, with fright in her voice. "I'm scared."

InuYasha put a readied hand on his sword, "Don't worry, Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you." 'I broke one promise,' he thought to himself. 'I won't break another.'

Kikyo place an arrow on her bow. A glow surrounded it and readied to take the young girl's life. She pulled back and aimed for that wretch's heart. 'She'll be no more,' she jeered to herself.

" KIKYO DON'T DO IT!" InuYasha rang to her, pulling his sword from its sheath. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!"

"Go head," Kikyo replied coolly. "After all, thanks to you, I'm already dead." She let go of the string. Kikyo's manic laughter was the last thing Kagome ever heard.

The arrow shot through the moist air. It cut part of InuYasha's hair as it reached its target. Kagome's flesh and heart.

Kagome fell to the wet ground, cold and dead. Her life and sprit were gone. Her mouth opened a little to release her last breathe. Her eyes were closed and were never to open again.

InuYasha bit his lip to keep from crying, but the sadness was too much. Tears shot from his eyes and fell to the earth like the rain. Another love was taken away from him.

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies_

_The hurt, the blame!_

The hurt and alone half-demon cradled the young maiden in his arms. He shook her and cried hoping to find some life in her lifeless body.

The pleased Kikyo walked toward the fallen couple and laughed. A blast of cold air came form Kagome. The wind turned white and entered Kikyo's body. Her soul had returned to her body. She was now among the living. Finally, she could feel the warmth of another against her skin and the cold, frigid water from the sky that dampened her clothes.

She looked down over InuYasha. "It hurts, doesn't It.? You are like me, lost alone. No one is there to comfort you"

"Kikyo," Wept InuYasha, tightening his embrace around Kagome. "Why?"

_And you will weep_

_When you face the end alone_

_You are lost!_

_You can never go home_

_You are lost!_

Kikyo nodded to herself, "That's two promises that you failed to keep." She walked further and started to enter the forest.

She paused and turned around. Grabbing another arrow and placed it on the string, she said "If you would like,"

InuYasha looked up. Kikyo carefully aimed at him." I can make your life easier. You know that I never miss."

She let go of the arrow.

0

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing. Please review! Otherwise I'll die! Joking. Please read me other stories, too. I stopped writing my other stories, because I didn't get that many reviews. Tear


End file.
